Kawaun Jakes
Kawaun Jakes was a quarterback for the Hilltoppers. He played on the team from the pre-Taggert era through 2012 Recruitment Jakes was recruited in the pre-Taggert era and therefore there is no recruitment info on him Redshirt Senior Year- 2012 When Willie Taggert came into the Western Kentucky program he inherited starting quarterback Kawaun Jakes who had been the starter in the pre-Taggert era. Jakes had been an average quarterback, but Taggert made him into a future great. The first game was against Austin Peay, where Jakes went 19 for 23 with 282 yards and 4 scores. He ran 9 times for 60 yards and 2 scores. He followed up that performance with a monumental upset of Alabama in Tuscaloosa. Jakes finished 20 for 28 with 174 yards, 2 scores, and 2 picks. Against yet another SEC opponent the next week, Jakes and the Hilltoppers crushed Kentucky 63-0. Jakes went 15 for 18 with 216 yards and 3 scores, while also scoring on the ground. He had 3 carries for 29 yards that game. Southern Miss was the final challenge before conference play. Jakes went 22 for 33 with only 192 yards and 2 scores. The first conference game was a breeze, as Arkansas state was crushed 55-0. Jakes threw for 297 yards on 21/33 passing for 2 scores and a pick. Jakes followed it up with an impressive win over Troy, going 21 for 34 with 284 yards, 5 touchdowns, and only 1 pick. UL Monroe and FIU were no issue, Jakes going 19 for 30, 234 yards, 3 scores, and 2 picks in the former, and 17 for 21 for 191 yards, 5 scores, and 1 pick in the latter. Middle Tennesse State saw Jakes put up a typical stat line, 16/21 with 230 yards and a pick. Western Kentucky won their final 3 games and secured a national title bid, with wins over FAU, ULL, and North Texas. FAU was most troublesome, but Jakes went 22 for 27 for 269 yards and 2 scores to easily win. Jakes had poor accuracy against ULL, but still went 18 for 35 with 231 yards and 5 scores. On Senior Night against North Texas Jakes rolled by going 29 for 34 with 384 yards and 5 scores. This set up the biggest game in Western Kentucky history to that point: The 2012 National Title Game against #1 Georgia. Jakes saved his best performance for his final one on the Hill, going 22 for 34 with 310 yards and 4 touchdowns, and was named MVP of the game. A tearful Jakes heard chants of his name all around, and knew he was going places even in his post-Hilltopper career. Post-Hilltopper career Jakes was highly thought of in the scouting community, and was invited to the Senior Bowl as well as the NFL Combine. Jakes impressed in the Senior Bowl, going 10 for 14 with 127 yards and 2 scores, very high numbers for the Senior Bowl, as he and his fellow South teammates won. Jakes was selected by the Buffalo Bills and currently starts at quarterback for them. Career Stats Category:Quarterback Category:2012 Team Category:Hilltoppers in the NFL Category:Players who have worn number 6